


All Er Nothin'

by flowerfan



Series: Klainebingo [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, NYC, Oklahoma, klainebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klainebingo 2014 (prompt: flirting).  Part 3 of the Oklahoma! series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Er Nothin'

"Just one more minute," Kurt said, winding some more brown thread on to the bobbin, "and you can try it on." Kurt had gotten permission for them to get into the NYADA costume workshop early on this cold Sunday morning, and he had spent the past few hours working on Blaine's costumes. Kurt was ridiculously proud of how well Blaine was doing as Curly in NYADA's production of _Oklahoma!_ and he wanted the audience to swoon from the first moment they heard the strains of "Oh What A Beautiful Morning." Blaine was taking care of the vocals, of course, but Kurt wanted to make him as visually irresistible as he was musically. For this, his costumes had to be perfect.

While Kurt worked on fitting every item to Blaine's trim waist and lovely shoulders, Blaine was busy hot gluing trim on to the girls' elaborate hats for one of the dance scenes. He seemed to be distracted, however, constantly checking his phone and texting whenever he thought Kurt wasn't looking. Kurt didn't mind, though - Blaine had that little smile on his face that usually meant whatever he was up to would be something Kurt would enjoy.

"Okay, try these on." Kurt held out a shirt, vest, and pair of pants. Blaine immediately stripped out of his red jeans right there in front of Kurt, wiggling his butt just a little more than he needed to slide the pants off his body. Kurt smirked and gave him a playful slap on his striped boxers. "No twerking in my costume shop, mister." 

Blaine laughed, pulling on the shirt and vest and then wiggling his butt towards Kurt again. "You sure? I thought you liked my ass." He looked around and then spotted the cowboy boots he was going to wear in the show. "Maybe the look isn't right barefoot." Blaine tugged the boots on and then posed for Kurt, a hand on his hip, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. "What do you think?"

"That you need some pants," Kurt chided, but he didn't resist when Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled Kurt up against his chest for a lingering kiss. The cowboy boots made Blaine a little taller than usual, Kurt noticed, as he stared into Blaine's sparkling eyes, and Blaine seemed to like it.

"You are gorgeous, you know that?" Blaine murmured, holding Kurt's gaze.

He felt himself blush as he pressed another kiss to his fiancé's lips. "You're the one dressing up, sweetheart." Kurt stepped back, straightening out Blaine's shirt and adjusting the vest. "While I'm glad you're enjoying this foray into the world of footwear sold somewhere besides L.L. Bean, I'd rather not have to clean this outfit before you ever wear it." Kurt picked up the pants and held them up. "Suit up, cowboy."

When Kurt was satisfied that no further alterations were needed, Blaine hung up the costume and Kurt straightened up the sewing area. The costume mistress had been happy to let Kurt have the run of the shop, but it wouldn't do to leave things untidy. When he finished he looked around, ready to head home with Blaine (and possibly that pair of cowboy boots), but Blaine was no where to be found. 

He wandered out on to the stage, thinking Blaine might be running a scene, and was surprised by Blaine grabbing him from behind and covering his eyes with his hand. "One sec, ok? It's almost ready." 

"What's almost ready?"

Blaine led Kurt a few steps further and around a corner, and then had him sit down. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

The stage was set for the box social, where each girl packs a basket lunch to be auctioned off to an interested beau. Blaine had arranged a picnic blanket on the floor, with a large basket overflowing with treats in the middle. Kurt was sitting on the blanket, and Blaine gracefully joined him, smiling shyly.

"Blaine, what's this?" Kurt looked around, delighted. "It reminds me of our picnic in the McKinley courtyard. How did you get this here?" 

"Santana may have stopped by a few minutes ago to help set up." Blaine smiled. "Do you like it?"

Kurt felt his own smile pulling at his cheeks. "You know I do." He reached for the basket but Blaine stilled his hand. 

"If you want the basket I packed for you, you have to bid on it." Blaine ducked his head and peered up at Kurt through his lashes in that way that should have been ridiculous but never failed to make Kurt's heart beat faster.

"Hmm. So if I win, I get the basket and lunch with you, right?" 

Blaine nodded, smiling. "That's how it works. Do you want to see what's in the basket, so you can decide how much it's worth?"

"Definitely." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine, leaning up against his back and peering over his shoulder as he unpacked the basket.

"Well, there are two panini sandwiches with chicken breast, basil and tomato, there's manchego cheese and that fig spread you like, watermelon and feta salad, and..." Blaine pulled out the last little box, tied with a lime green ribbon, "mini cheesecakes from Lauralee's."

Kurt was nearly drooling with anticipation - these were some of his very favorite foods, from specialty stores all over their neighborhood. “Wow. You put this all together for me?” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and gave him a squeeze. “I’m the luckiest guy on earth.”

Blaine hummed happily. “I’m glad you like it.”

“So, what's the starting bid?"

"I hear it can be had for kisses," Blaine said, tilting his head to the side as Kurt nuzzled up against his neck.

"How many kisses?" 

Blaine twisted in Kurt's arms, coming around to face him. "I don't know," he grinned. "Make a bid and see what happens."

Kurt smiled and started planting soft kisses on Blaine's lips, counting before each one. "One," kiss, "two," kiss, "three," kiss. Blaine sighed in pleasure, one hand coming up to rest on Kurt's neck, the other at his waist. "Hey, wait a second," Kurt said, biting his lip, "who am I bidding against?"

"No one, silly," Blaine said softly, putting a gentle hand on Kurt's cheek and gazing into his eyes. "You should know by now, Kurt, when it comes to my heart, you don't have any competition."

**Author's Note:**

> "All Er Nothin'" is a song from the musical _Oklahoma!._ If reading these song titles doesn't get the songs stuck in your head, go listen to them on youtube, or rent _Oklahoma!,_ and picture Blaine as Curly - you won't regret it.


End file.
